La parenthèse enchantée
by PrincessCC
Summary: OS pour le concours MERRY X-MAS & HAPPY NEW SPERM : ONE SHOT CONTEST    Le réveillon de la St Sylvestre, Bella est coincée dans une tempête de neige et se réfugie dans un chalet, où elle fera une charmante rencontre... LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**MERRY X-MAS & HAPPY NEW SPERM : ONE SHOT CONTEST**

La parenthèse enchantéePrincessCC

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir

* * *

**BPOV**

Nous étions la veille du réveillon du nouvel an et je me réjouissais de retrouver mes amis, pour fêter la nouvelle année, dans notre bonne vieille ville de Forks.

Je ne les avais pas revus depuis plus de 3 mois et ils commençaient vraiment à tous me manquer.

Il y avait d'abord la pile électrique qui me servait de meilleure amie Alice Brandon. Je connaissais Alice – Pixie – Brandon, depuis le jardin d'enfants. Le jour de la rentrée, je mettais fait piquer mon gouter par Mike – l'Affreux- Newton. Alice, haute comme trois pommes, avait alors déboulé comme une furie et lui avait tapé Mike en plein sur le haut du crâne, ce qui avait eu pour effet immédiat un lâchage de goûter à même le sol. Pixie avait alors généreusement partagé le sien avec moi, et depuis nous ne nous étions plus quittées. Il y a d'ailleurs quelques mois nous partagions encore le même appartement à Seattle.

Ensuite il y avait mon frère de cœur Emmett MacCarthy un nounours d'1m95 tout en muscles, ailier défensif au sein des Seahawks de Seattle. Emmett était arrivé à Forks, à l'âge de 12 ans, après le divorce de ses parents. A cette époque, il n'était pas l'athlète qu'il est aujourd'hui, il était déjà très grand mais il était efflanqué et attirait les moqueries.

Alice et moi, nous l'avions pris sous notre aile et nous étions devenus un trio d'inséparables.

Le temps passant avait adjoint à notre groupe Jasper, qui était arrivé durant nos années de lycée. Avec Alice les débuts avaient été assez difficile tellement leur caractères étaient opposés : Jasper le calme personnifié, toujours à l'écoute (il était devenu psy), face à Alice le moulin à paroles perpétuellement branché sur le 220 V. Au final, ils avaient fini par s'avouer leur amour et étaient maintenant fiancés. C'est pour emménager avec l'amour de sa vie, comme l'appelait Alice, que cette dernière avait lâché notre colloc il y a 6 mois.

Enfin, la dernière venue était la sculpturale Rosalie Hale, mannequin de son état. Alice qui avait réussi à percer en tant que styliste nous l'avait ramenée un soir, après un défilé. Emmett et elle avait eu un véritable coup de foudre, il faut dire qu'avec leur tempérament de feu, ça ne pouvait faire que des étincelles…

Comme tous les ans, depuis que nous étions majeurs, nous devions nous retrouver à Forks. Chacun passait Noël en famille mais le Nouvel An, on le passait entre nous. C'était devenu une tradition depuis 10 ans maintenant, et aucun de nous ne l'aurait abandonnée. C'est à ce moment que nous échangions nos cadeaux.

Cette année, ils étaient déjà tous sur place, j'étais la dernière à les rejoindre et pour cause, depuis 3 mois j'effectuais un reportage sous couverture, en immersion dans le milieu du jeu à Las Vegas. Je mettais fait engagée comme croupière dans un casino, et je cherchais à dénoncer les manœuvres destinées à piéger les clients et surtout les dangers de l'addiction au jeu.

Connaissant ma maladresse habituelle, mes amis s'étaient copieusement moqués de mo en apprenant que j'allais devoir devenir une pro du maniement des cartes.

Néanmoins, après 3 mois, j'étais devenue une virtuose, qui l'eu cru ?

J'avais pris un avion le matin même depuis le Nevada et j'avais récupéré ma voiture à Seattle pour faire la route jusqu'à Forks.

En arrivant dans mon appartement, j'avais découvert, avec une horreur non dissimulée, qu'Alice s'était chargée de préparer ma valise. Bien entendu, il n'était pas question de changer quoique se soit à sa sélection de vêtements, pour deux raisons : Premièrement, je manquais cruellement de temps et deuxièmement, avec le temps j'avais appris qu'on ne discutait pas avec le Général Alice Brandon, donc obéissait point barre !

Je ne pris même pas le temps de regarder le contenu du sac laissé par Alice, sur ma commode, me disant qu'il valait mieux repousser l'inévitable.

Après tout je n'allais pas gâcher nos retrouvailles, pour des broutilles, surtout suite à 3 mois d'absence. De mon séjour dans la ville du vice et de la débauche avec plein de cadeaux dans mes valises, pour mes amis. Je dois dire qu'au final, même si certaines pratiques m'avaient choqué et que je n'étais pas partisane du jeu à outrance, j'avais aimé Vegas et y avait pris du bon temps…

Dans ma hotte, j'avais trouvé un canard vibrant rose avec un mini boa en plumes particulièrement fashion et girlie pour Alice. Pour Jasper, j'avais trouvé toute une panoplie de chippendales, version cowboy, qui lui rappellerait ses origines texanes, avec un stetson et surtout un pantalon à pressions qui peut littéralement être arraché, et qui ferait surement les délices de ma Pixie.

Pour Rosalie, j'avais trouvé une paire de menottes, car elle m'avait avouée, lors d'une de nos soirées entre filles, qu'elle fantasmait sur les policiers. J'avais compléter la panoplie avec une cravache, trouvant ça plus affriolant qu'un martinet.

Et pour Emmett, toujours affâmé, j'avais opté pour un string en bonbon comestible, que j'étais sûre, il se ferait un plaisir d'arracher à Rose avec les dents et toutes sortes de préservatifs, des colorés, des parfumés, des retardants, des fluorescents...

Bref, cette année sous le sapin, pour les grands enfants que nous étions j'avais décidé de jouer la Mère Noël sexy en offrant des joujoux classés X, et j'en rougissais d'avance. Je savais pertinemment que je pouvais me le permettre et que mes amis ne seraient pas choqués, on se connaissait trop bien.

Avant de me mettre en route définitivement, je m'arrêtais faire quelques courses pour le diner du réveillon, car dans le groupe j'étais la seule qui savait cuisiner. Gouter la cuisine d'Alice ou d'Emmett était une expérience vraiment déplaisante que je ne souhaitais pas retenter, sauf à vouloir débuter la nouvelle année aux urgences.

Il était déjà tard dans l'après midi quand je quittais Seattle.

Au bout de deux heures de route, la neige avait commencé à tomber et depuis elle ne s'arrêtait pas, bien au contraire. J'avais l'impression d'être prise dans une véritable tempête et plus les kilomètres défilait, plus la visibilité était mauvaise.

J'avais dépassé Port Angeles depuis presque une heure et j'étais encore à une trentaine de kilomètres de Forks. Avec le blizzard, j'étais contrainte de rouler aux pas, quand soudain un sapin s'abattit juste devant le capot de ma mini, certainement couché sous le poids de la neige.

- Me voilà dans de beaux draps._ Soufflais-je pour moi-même_

Dans la poisse habituelle qui me caractérisait, je me dis tout de même que j'avais de la chance, que l'arbre soit tombé devant, et non sur, ma voiture.

Passez cette seconde d'euphorie et relativisais ma bonne fortune, j'étais au milieu de nul part, il faisait nuit noire, la température extérieure était digne de la Sibérie et pour couronner le tout, après vérification mon portable ne passait pas.

- Parfait, Bella, merveilleux, y a pas à dire. Miss catastrophe a encore frappé._ Soufflais-je pour moi-même_

Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et sortais du véhicule, espérant que ma force herculéenne bien connue me permette éventuellement de bouger ce satané sapin.

Après 10 minutes d'efforts intensifs et de lutte acharnée, contre le sapin, je déclarais ce satané arbre vainqueur par K.O.

En me dirigeant de nouveau vers la voiture, mon regard fut attiré par une lueur diffuse qui émanait de l'intérieur du bois.

Tout à coup, en regardant mieux autour de moi, je compris où j'étais. Je connaissais ce coin, car Charlie venais régulièrement y pêcher, et je l'avais accompagné plus d'une fois, pour des pique-niques, et dans mon souvenir, nous passions devant un chalet, afin de rejoindre la rivière Quileute.

Je croisais fortement les doigts pour que la lumière que je percevais vienne effectivement de ce chalet.

Je décidais de m'armer de courage et de me diriger vers la lumière. Avant de partir je déplaçais ma voiture dans l'entrée du chemin, en me disant que si quelqu'un passait par là, mon véhicule serait repéré.

En m'enfonçant à l'intérieur du bois, je découvris l'importance de la chute de neige, il était vraiment ardu d'avancer.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure à m'escrimer dans la poudreuse, je me retrouvais finalement devant la porte du chalet, qui semblait inoccupé. Seul rougeoyait à l'intérieur les restes d'un feu de bois. C'était donc ça la faible lueur que j'avais perçue.

J'entrais dans le chalet, dont la porte n'était fort heureusement pas verrouillée, et me précipitais vers le feu de cheminée, histoire de me réchauffer.

Il restait quelques bûches auprès de l'âtre et je ne me privais pas de réalimenter le feu.

Une fois réchauffée, je jetais un coup d'œil à la pièce. Elle était peu meublée mais paraissait confortable.

Il y avait un vieux sofa en cuir, qui avait vécu et sur lequel trainait un plaid.

Une table basse, qui s'avérait être un gros rondin de bois. Une ouverture donnait vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine et sur la gauche, il y avait une table et 4 chaises, en bois brut. Le tout était rustique, mais pas dénué de charme.

Tout à coup je fus rattrapée par le sommeil, je m'installais sur le sofa en me couvrant du plaid.

Quelques instants je m'interrogeais sur l'absence des propriétaires et la présence d'un feu dans la cheminée. J'en déduisais que vraisemblablement les occupants du chalet avaient rejoint Forks avant le début de la tempête en oubliant de fermer derrière eux.

Je ne sais pas au bout de combien de temps je me réveillais en sursaut, sentant une décharge électrique parcourir tout mon corps.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus happée par deux prunelles émeraude.

Un ténor grave me tira définitivement hors des limbes du sommeil :

- Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ici ?

- Heu… excusez-moi, j'ai eu un accident hier et je me suis réfugiez ici, pensant le chalet vide. _Tentais-je de m'expliquer._

- Ça vous arrive souvent de rentrer comme ça chez les gens, sans y être invitée ? _M'interrogea-t-il, visiblement irrité._

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais j'avoue qu'en cas de circonstances exceptionnelles, j'ai tendance à laisser les règles de bienséance de coté.

- C'est ce que je vois.

Monsieur Amabilité commençait à me chauffer et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il avait beau avoir un physique d'Apollon ultra sexy avec sa barbe de 3 jours qui lui donnait un air faussement négligé, son caractère me faisait l'effet d'une douche froide.

Je soufflais un bon coup, histoire de me contrôler et de ne pas me mettre à lui hurler dessus.

- Isabella Swan, enchanté.

- Edward Cullen. Désolé, je ne pouvoir en dire autant.

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau ! C'était quoi ce type, et c'est lui qui osait parler de bonnes manières !

**EPOV**

Comme tous les matins, depuis 15 jours maintenant, je me réveillais en gouttant les joies de la solitude.

J'avais loué en petit chalet perdu en pleine forêt histoire de me cacher du reste du monde.

Cette année, les fêtes de fin d'année avaient tourné à l'horreur absolue, pour moi.

Mes parents étaient partis en croisière avec des amis pour un mois et je devais passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec ma fiancée Victoria. C'était sans compter les évènements récents et le fait qu'un après-midi j'étais rentré à l'improviste à notre appartement afin d'y dissimuler le cadeau que je venais de lui offrir pour Noël.

Victoria m'avait dit qu'elle passait l'après midi au spa avec une de ses amies. Or, en arrivant chez nous, j'avais entendu des cris, ou plutôt des gémissements émanant de notre chambre à coucher. J'avais surpris Victoria en train de se faire prendre par deux mecs, comme une chienne en chaleur, alors qu'avec moi, elle était du genre coincée au lit.

Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, j'avais foutu tout ce petit monde dehors et appeler un serrurier dans la foulée. Une heure après avoir fait changer les serrures, je prenais le volant de ma voiture, direction le chalet de Monsieur Garisson, un de mes clients, qui avait bien voulu me louer cet endroit isolé à la dernière minute.

Dans la voiture j'avais pris de nouvelles résolutions : Adieu Edward le gentil petit fiancé, Victoria s'est trop moquée de moi, car je me doutais que pour en arriver à une partouse d'en notre appartement ça devait faire un moment que j'étais cocu.

Maintenant je me servirais des femmes uniquement pour mon plaisir, et les jetterais après, ni plus, ni moins.

Depuis mon arrivée, j'avais déjà culbuté de filles du cru. Jessica, la serveuse du dinner dans lequel je mettais rendu 2 ou 3 fois et Lauren, qui travaillait au magasin qui vendait le matériel de camping.

Ça n'avait pas été l'extase mais ça m'avait soulagé sur le moment de les baiser.

Avec la tempête de neige, je me doutais que j'allais rester coincé au chalet quelques jours, je bénissais moi coté prévoyant, qui m'avait poussé à faire des provisions avant-hier. J'étais donc tranquille pour le moment et je pouvais savourer la quiétude de l'endroit.

Je m'apprêtais à pénétrer dans la cuisine, quand une odeur douce et suave attira mon attention.

C'est ainsi que je découvris, étendu sur le canapé du salon, une divine beauté brune endormie. On aurait dit un ange. Je me laissais aller quelques minutes à contempler la belle endormie lorsque je réalisais qu'elle avait pénétrer ma tanière sans y être invitée et surtout elle allait troubler ma précieuse solitude. Encore, une femme qui vient me pourrir la vie, bordel !

Aussitôt, la partie la moins noble de mon être décida de s'en prendre à elle :

- Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ici ? _Un ton dur et froid, parfait._

- Heu… excusez-moi, j'ai eu un accident hier et je me suis réfugiez ici, pensant le chalet vide. _Elle a l'air mal à l'aise, très bien, ça la fera déguerpir plus vite_

- Ça vous arrive souvent de rentrer comme ça chez les gens, sans y être invitée ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais j'avoue qu'en cas de circonstances exceptionnelles, j'ai tendance à laisser les règles de bienséance de coté.

- C'est ce que je vois. _Dis-je ironiquement._

Je voyais ses joues rougir de plus en plus, et je me doutais qu'il s'agissait d'un signe de colère, plus que de timidité.

- Isabella Swan, enchanté.

- Edward Cullen. Désolé, je ne pouvoir en dire autant. _Répondis-je tranchant._

Elle se leva d'un bond en me foudroyant du regard. Elle attrapa son manteau et se dirigea promptement vers la porte. Je ne pensais pas réussir à le faire partir aussi vite.

Je la suivais dans le vestibule et elle me claqua la porte au nez en sortant.

Soudain j'entendis un cri suivi d'un juron.

Je sortis à mon tour, pour trouver ma jolie brunette étalée dans 50 centimètres de neige. Le blizzard avait dû faire rage cette nuit, plus encore que je me l'étais imaginé.

Repris par ma bonne éducation, je me portais à son secours afin de l'aider à se relever.

- Vous vous êtes fait mal quelque part ?

- Ma cheville, je crois que j'ai une entorse.

- On va voir ça à l'intérieur.

Je la réinstallais sur le sofa et entrepris de lui ôter sa chaussure. Sa cheville était effectivement rouge et commençais à gonfler.

- Votre diagnostic a l'air exact.

- J'ai l'habitude. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes médecin ? _M'interrogea-t-elle en grimaçant sous la douleur_

- Non, mais mon père l'est. J'ai acquis quelques réflexes à force. _Lui répondis-je en esquissant un sourire._ Et vous, vous êtes dans le médical.

- Mon dieu non, je ne supporte pas le sang, mais je suis d'une malchance pathologique alors, j'ai beaucoup fréquenté les urgences et j'ai aussi acquis des reflexes comme vous dites. _M'expliqua-t-elle._

Je la vis s'empourprer tout à coup, alors que je constatais que je continuais de masser (caresser) sa cheville endolorie.

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous proposer pour vous soulager, je vais aller chercher un peu de neige pour atténuer l'hématome.

- Merci. _Murmura-t-elle._

En revenant avec une compresse et de la neige, je continuais de l'interroger :

- Où vous rendiez vous avant d'atterrir chez moi ?

- A Forks, j'allais fêter le Nouvel An avec des amis, mais j'ai été prise dans la tempête et un arbre est tombé juste devant ma voiture, en me coupant la route. _M'indiqua-t-elle._

- Je crois que vous ne pourrez pas repartir tout de suite. Il est tombé au moins 50 centimètres de neige cette nuit et la route doit être impraticable.

- Ben tient, manquait plus que ça. _Souffla-t-elle_

- Hein ?

- Encore une manifestation de mon manque de bol flagrant. J'ai vraiment dû être une horrible, horrible, horrible personne dans une vie antérieure, pour accumuler autant de malchance dans celle-ci… Je devrais, peut être, écouter ma mère et les conseils de son Maitre Yogi et le laisser pratiquer son rituel de purification énergétique, histoire de me débarrasser de toutes ces ondes négatives qui s'accrochaient à moi comme des sangsues. _Reprit-elle dans un murmure._

- Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Merde, ne me dites pas que j'ai parlé à voix haute. _Me demanda-t-elle._

- Hélas si.

- Génial, vous allez me prendre pour une folle maintenant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis interrogé sur votre santé mentale, dès que je vous ai vu sur ce canapé. _Répliquais-je._

- Merci pour le compliment. _Répondit-elle acide_

- De rien. C'est vrai, qui sait, en pénétrant ici vous auriez pu vous trouver nez à nez avec Hannibal Lecter ? _Lui expliquais-je, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère._

- Et qui me dis que ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Rien, je vous l'accorde.

Après un bref silence, je réalisais :

- Où sont vos affaires.

- Tout est resté dans la voiture. Hier, je n'ai pas voulu m'encombrer, ne sachant pas où j'allais tomber, ou sur qui. _M'expliqua-t-elle._

- Je vais aller les chercher si vous voulez. Vous n'êtes pas en état de bouger de toute façon.

- Merci. Au fait, puisqu'on est bloqué ici, on pourrait peut être passé au tutoiement ? _Proposa-t-elle._

- Ok.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je revenais chargé comme une mule, ne sachant pas quoi prendre, j'avais emmené tout ce que j'avais trouvé dans sa voiture.

**BPOV**

Quel reversement de situation. En fin de compte, l'énervement passé, je ne trouvais plus Edward aussi désagréable.

Pendant qu'il était parti, je m'étais rendue dans la cuisine et clopinant, afin de préparer le petit déjeuner et surtout un café bien chaud, pour quand il rentrerait.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le chalet, je constatais qu'il avait pris toutes mes affaires et je lui proposais du café pour le remercier, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir, avec s'être délesté de son chargement.

La journée se passa dans le calme. Edward et moi n'étions pas très bavards. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer plus que je ne le faisais déjà.

Après une douche chaude, je m'étais changée. En ouvrant mon sac de voyage, mes pires cauchemars avaient été confirmés, Alice voulait ma mort. Il n'y a avait rien de « portable », que des robes, des jupes et des hauts décolletés. Coté sous vêtements, ce n'était que dentelle et satin. Elle avait même mis 3 paires d'escarpins. Cette fille était définitivement bonne pour l'asile.

J'avais opté pour un pull en cachemire, qui était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une tenue décontractée et remis mon jeans, puis j'avais lu une bonne partie de l'après-midi sur le sofa et de son coté Edward avait travaillé et écoutant de la musique.

De temps en temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lever la tête du vieil exemplaire d'Orgueil et Préjugés, que je trimballais toujours dans mon sac, pour admirer Edward. Il était vraiment d'une beauté à couper le souffle et je devinais que sous ses vêtements, il avait un corps de rêves.

Je pensais aussi à mes amis qui devaient s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de les prévenir pour le moment.

Vers 17 heures, je réalisais qu'on était le soir du réveillon. Afin de remercier Edward de son hospitalité, je lui proposais de cuisiner, après tout il avait ramené les courses que j'avais faites, alors autant en profiter.

Sur l'instant, il avait paru contrarié, puis avait accepté. Je me m'étais donc mise aux fourneaux afin de nous concocter un menu de fête.

Vers 19 heures, j'enfournais la viande, ce qui voulait dire que nous pourrions commencer à diner dans une heure.

**EPOV**

Tout l'après-midi j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur mes dossiers, je n'avais eu de cesse de regarder Bella.

Je la trouvais vraiment ravissante, avec son air si concentré sur sa lecture. Elle m'avait indiqué être journaliste et surtout passionnée de lecture, ce que je devinais sans mal à votre l'état de son livre qui avait du être lu et relu maintes fois.

Elle avait décidé de faire la cuisine, sur le coup j'avais eu envie de lui dire non. Cette année j'avais décidé d'oublier les fêtes, à cause de cette salope de Victoria, mais après tout j'étais en charmante compagnie, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Ça faisait d'ailleurs partie de mes nouvelles résolutions.

Lorsqu'elle m'indiquait que nous dinerions dans une heure, je lui répondis que j'allais me changer pour faire honneur à la soirée.

Elle décida donc de faire de même.

Après avoir enfilé un jeans noir et une chemise blanche, je redescendis au salon. Je décidais de mettre en peu de musique histoire d'égailler la pièce. Heureusement que je ne partais jamais en voyage sans mes enceintes portatives.

Doucement l'air se chargea d'une odeur délicieuse. Bella avait l'air d'être un vrai cordon bleu.

Lorsqu'elle réapparu, j'en eu le souffle coupé, elle avait enfilé un robe bleu nuit, qui mettait ses courbes divines et son décolleté en valeur. Elle avait remonté ses épaisses boucles brunes en un chignon négligé qui dégageait sa nuque appétissante. Son maquillage était sans ostentation, elle n'en avait d'ailleurs aucunement besoin.

- Bella, tu es superbe.

- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. _Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement, lorsqu'elle prononça ces paroles. Je trouvais ça vraiment adorable._

Nous passâmes à table rapidement, et le repas fut fort agréable, tant au niveau de la cuisine que de la conversation. Ça me changeait de la superficialité et de l'égocentrisme de Victoria. Au final, je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu lui trouver.

Bella m'envoutait et je me surprenais à vouloir apprendre à la connaitre.

Après le repas, je lui proposais une danse. Elle me répondit qu'avec sa poisse légendaire et sa cheville fragile, il ne fallait peut être pas tenter le sort, et à quoi je répliquais que tout était dans le cavalier, en la saisissant par la taille.

Par précaution, nous décidâmes tout de même de danser pieds nus afin de limiter les risques d'accident.

Nous commencions à nous mouvoir lentement sur un slow, quelque peu gêné de cette proximité nouvelle. Petit à petit, je resserrais mon étreinte sur elle et Bella se laissait aller dans mes bras. J'adorais littéralement la sentir contre moi. Nos deux corps s'épousaient parfaitement.

**BPOV**

J'étais dans les bras d'Edward, et je m'y sentais merveilleusement à ma place, la tête lovée contre son torse ferme et étonnamment musclé.

Savourant ce moment avec délectation, je devais me retenir pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Je sentais, à mon corps défendant mon bas ventre se tordre et mon intimité s'humidifier dangereusement.

Forte de cette constatation, je laissais mon esprit divaguer, en me disant que cet homme devait être, au moins partiellement, responsable du réchauffement climatique par combustion spontanée de petites culottes, si j'en jugeais par l'effet qu'il avait sur ma propre lingerie.

Lorsque la chanson s'arrêta, je me forçais à remonter mon visage vers celui d'Edward, afin de voir s'il souhaitait toujours danser, ne voulant pas l'obliger à continuer.

Mon regard accrocha le sien particulièrement noirci. Sans que je comprenne réellement ce qui se passait, la seconde d'après les lèves d'Edward s'écrasaient avec urgence sur les miennes.

La stupeur passée, je répondais à son baiser avec urgence. Il renforça sa prise sur ma taille, ses mains encerclant fermement mes hanches, pendant que je crochetais mes mains autours de sa nuque afin de perdre mes doigts dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

Edward menait la danse dans cette étreinte et sans se détacher de moi, je compris qu'il essayait de nous emmener jusqu'au canapé, afin que nous puissions poursuivre notre échange.

Hélas c'était sans compter avec le manque de bol qui me collait inexorablement à la peau. En reculant, de me pris les pieds dans un des sacs qu'Edward avait ramené et son contenu se rependit sur le sol.

Arrêté dans notre élan, nous jetâmes un rapide coup d'œil à l'objet du délit et à la vue des articles jonchant le parquet, je sentis mes joues me brûler… Mes cadeaux de Noël…

Se trouvaient étalés à nos pieds, le petit canard d'Alice, la paire de menottes de Rose, le string d'Emmett, et on devinait même un bout de la cravache, qui dépassait encore du sac.

Oh my God !

Après une profonde inspiration, je tentais de regarder Edward afin de jauger sa réaction.

Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et affichait un air stupéfait. Sentant mes yeux sur lui, il se reprit rapidement et soudain un éclair de lubricité traversa ses pupilles dilatées.

- Mademoiselle Swan, vous me surprenez..._Murmura-t-il sensuellement._

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'hésitais entre tenter de partir me réfugier dans un trou de souris ou assumer et jouer les chattes en chaleur.

En une fraction de seconde, je balançais ma prudence aux orties et décidais, quand ce soir de réveillon, j'allais m'offrir un feu d'artifice au lit, avec Edward, qui avait l'air plus que consentant.

- Quelque chose vous choque, Monsieur Cullen ? Seriez-vous prude ? _L'interrogeais-je aguicheuse._

Etonné par ma répartie, il n'arrivait pas à formuler de réponse cohérente. J'étais assez fière de mon effet sur lui.

Grisée par ce nouveau pouvoir, je décidais d'inverser les rôles et de prendre les commandes. Je me détachais d'Edward le poussais sur le canapé, sur lequel il se laissa tomber mollement.

La musique continuait de défiler et je me mis à me déhancher lentement, comme le faisait les danseuses que j'avais si souvent vues faire à Vegas.

Je laissais mes mains glisser et caresser mon corps, foulant le tissu de ma robe du bout des doigts. Edward avait l'air d'apprécier grandement le spectacle si j'en croyais l'imposante bosse qui déformait son jean. Et dire que je mettais toujours considérée comme nulle en danse…

Au bout de quelques minutes, je décidais de faire monter la température un peu plus en me retournant pour faire descendre la fermeture de ma robe.

Soudain, dans un éclair de lucidité, je me fis la promesse de remercier dignement Alice pour s'être chargée de mon sac et l'avoir garni de lingerie sexy, en pensant à l'ensemble en dentelle noire particulièrement seyant que j'avais revêtu avant le diner.

Toujours dos à Edward je laissais tomber ma tenue au sol et entendis distinctement un juron sortir de sa bouche.

En revenant vers Edward, j'étais ravie de mon effet, il s'était redressé sur le sofa et ressemblait de plus en plus au Loup de Tex Avery qui regarde la Pin up en ayant sa langue qui se déroule et forme un escalier.

Telle une prédatrice, je me rapprochais de plus en plus d'Edward et m'installa carrément à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

En me penchant à son oreille, je lui susurrais :

- Ce que tu vois te plait ?

Il déglutit difficilement avant d'articuler sa réponse :

- A un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

- Touche-moi, Edward. _Ordonnais-je._

**EPOV**

Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois. Cette femme était la tentation incarnée. Et dire que je l'avais d'abord prise pour un ange, en fait, elle était un démon sorti tout droit des enfers pour me tourmenter, et je sentais que j'allais adorer ça.

Mon esprit tournait à 200 à l'heure, qui était-elle ? Elle m'avait dit être journaliste, en route pour retrouver des amis pour le Nouvel An. Que faisait-elle avec tout cet arsenal digne d'une maison close ? En fait, les réponses devraient attendre…

Tentant de me remettre de mes émotions et de répondre à l'injonction de Bella, je me saisis durement de ses hanches et pressa son pubis sur mon érection douloureuse, afin de lui faire comprendre l'effet dévastateur qu'elle avait sur moi.

En la voyant s'humecter les lèvres avec le bout de sa langue de me sentis durcir un peu plus, alors que je pensais déjà être à mon maximum.

J'avais envie d'elle, comme jamais je n'avais désiré une femme, c'était un véritable supplice. Je voulais tout de même lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, pour les instants de torture qu'elle venait de me faire vivre.

Je laissais alors mes mains divaguer sur son corps divin. Sa peau avait la douceur de la soie. Exprès je ne faisais que l'effleurer avec mes doigts pour mieux éveiller ses sens. Elle aimait visiblement mes caresses puisque je la sentais se cambrer à mon contact.

En la voyant défaire son chignon et rejeter la tête en arrière, ma queue se mit une nouvelle fois à pulser dans mon pantalon. Savait-elle à quel point le moindre de ses gestes était érotique ? Je n'en étais pas sûr et je crois que cela la rendait encore plus désirable à mes yeux.

J'entrepris de dégrafer d'une main habile, le carcan de dentelle qui emprisonnait sa poitrine. Comme je l'avais deviné, Bella avait des seins magnifiques, ronds, fermes, ressemblant à deux pêches dans lesquels on avait envie de croquer. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fis.

Je me redressais un peu plus sur ma belle afin d'accéder à ses globes délicieux. Je fis courir ma langue sur sa gorge en entamant une lente descente sur sa poitrine. Une de mes mains avait quitté sa hanche et était déjà à l'œuvre en train de titiller un de ses mamelons dressés pour moi.

Alors que je prenais son second sein en bouche en me délectant de la saveur sucrée de sa peau, ma Dulcinée ne put retenir un gémissement ce qui me fit sourire, contre sa peau.

Je continuais mes caresses en alternant entre mes lèvres et mes mains. J'adorais la voir s'arquer lorsque je mordillais ses tétons.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, je sentais que j'allais exploser. En effet, Bella se frottait de plus en plus vigoureusement sur ma verge tendue à l'extrême.

Tout à coup, Bella se saisit de mes mains et planta son regard dans le mien :

- Monsieur Cullen, vous êtes beaucoup trop habillé. _Dit-elle en se relevant._

Elle me tendit une main que je m'empressais de saisir. Une fois debout, elle arracha littéralement ma chemise et les boutons se répandirent sur le sol en tintant.

Immédiatement, elle s'attaqua à mon jean, qu'elle fit adroitement glisser le long de mes jambes, entrainant également mon boxer. J'étais à présent nu face à elle.

**BPOV**

Waouh… Sur l'instant c'était tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit.

En une prière rapide et silencieuse, je remerciais Dieu, Jésus, Marie, Joseph, les Anges, tous les Saints, les Rois Mages, Dame Nature, la Bonne Fée Marraine, le Père Noël et sa bande de p'tits lutins, pour ce miracle : Edward Cullen nu, devant moi, son sexe fièrement dressé.

Consumée par le désir qui m'habitait je ne pus résister à l'envie de gouter la friandise que j'avais sous les yeux.

Je balançais un des coussins qui orne le sofa sur le sol et m'agenouillais dessus. Edward avait très bien compris ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, et tentait de m'en dissuader :

- Tu…Tu n'es pas… Rien ne t'y oblige. _Arrive-t-il à me dire._

- Mais j'en ai très envie Monsieur Cullen. _Répondis-je en me léchant les lèvres._

Sitôt dit, j'entourais le sexe d'Edward d'une de mes mains, en m'extasiant intérieurement de sa grosseur. En effet, mes doigts se rejoignaient à peine lorsqu'ils se refermaient sur son chibre.

Je dirigeais lentement sa queue vers ma bouche en ancrant mon regard dans le sien pendant toute ma manœuvre. Je dus retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsque le bout de ma langue entra en contact avec son gland. Il était doux, brulant et délicieux. A ce premier effleurement, je vis Edward rejeter la tête en arrière, en signe d'appréciation.

Ma langue continuait son parcours sur son membre divin, laissant un sillon humide sur son passage.

Je sentais sa queue qui frémissait à mon contact et cela m'excitait encore plus. Ce type allait me rendre folle.

Afin d'accentuer ma caresse, je le pris complètement dans ma bouche, ce qui lui arracha un râle. J'approfondissais mes va et viens tout en suçotant de temps à autre son gland. Mes mains faisaient rouler ses bourses dans ma paume. A en croire la respiration de plus en plus haletante d'Edward, je me doutais que je m'en tirais bien. Il était au bord de l'éjaculation, lorsqu'il me repoussa légèrement.

- Pas comme ça, Bella… Je veux venir en toi.

- Alors prends-moi, cow boy…

En lui disant ça je lui jetais le stetson, resté à terre et me m'y à courir dans les escaliers, qui menaient à la chambre.

Edward était sur mes talons et il franchit la porte 30 secondes après moi. Il avait le stetson à la main, mais également ce que j'identifiais comme le reste de mon sac de cadeau…Oh, oh…

Son regard sur moi embrasa ma peau, il était en chasse et j'étais la proie.

- Alors Mademoiselle Swan, toujours partante pour jouer ?

- Plus que jamais Monsieur Cullen.

Il se positionna sur moi en prenant garde de ne pas m'écraser sous son poids. La sensation de nos corps si proche était un véritable supplice. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, je le voulais en moi et tout de suite.

- Edward, je t'en prie.

- Qu'il a-t-il Mademoiselle Swan ? Que voulez-vous. _Susurra-t-il ?_

Cullen 1 – Swan 0

C'était officiel. Je venais de mourir de combustion spontanée, en pleine tempête de neige.

- On a perdu sa langue ?

- Toi, je te veux toi, ici, maintenant. _Ordonnais-je de ma voix la plus assurée._

- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Je le vis sortir du sac une capote, de celles que je destinais à Emmett. A cet instant, je me disais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas de cet emprunt.

Avant que je n'ai réalisé ce qui se passait, Edward était de nouveau positionné à mon entrée, et frottait ma fente humide avec son gland. Assurément, il voulait ma mort.

D'un coup de rein habile, il me pénétra me faisant crier sous la sensation. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien emplie. Avec lui en moi, j'étais complète. Edward avait l'air de ressentir autant de choses que moi. Je le voyais serrer les dents et fermer les yeux.

Il semblait se retenir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de commencer à onduler sous lui, je voulais plus, toujours plus de lui. Répondant à ma supplique, il entama des va et viens puissants, butant systématiquement au fond de mon ventre.

Pour lui permettre de me pénétrer plus intensément, j'écartais au maximum mes cuisses.

- Bella, tu es tellement serrée, c'est trop bon, trop fort.

- Continues Edward, plus vite.

Il accéléra la cadence, propageant un feu ardant dans mes veines. Edward incendiait tout sur son passage. Sa bouche mordillait ma clavicule et mes mains empaumaient ses fesses pour renforcer ses coups de reins.

Même comme ça et malgré l'intensité de ses mouvements, ce n'était pas encore assez pour nous. Sans un mot, il fit exactement ce que j'attendais de lui, il se redressa souleva légèrement mon bassin et plaqua une de mes jambes le long de son torse, pendant que la seconde enserrait sa hanche.

Il reprit un rythme soutenu et je me sentis m'enfoncer dans les affres du plaisir. Cet homme était un dieu du sexe.

A présent, sous ses assauts je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Mes gémissements s'étaient mués en cris. Je devais me concentrer afin de garder les yeux ouverts tellement les sensations qu'il déclenchait en moi étaient puissantes. J'arrivais à distinguer le visage d'Edward dans la pénombre de la pièce, il semblait extrêmement concentré. J'étais certaine qu'il ressentait au moins autant de choses que moi, et qu'il tentait de ne pas jouir, afin de prolonger ce moment de pure extase.

J'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps, et je ne saurais dire au bout de combien de temps je fus tout à coup submergée par une vague de plaisir plus violente que les précédentes. Tout mon corps se contracta sous la force de l'orgasme qui m'assaillait et les parois de mon vagin emprisonnèrent alors le sexe d'Edward, qui cria mon prénom, lorsque la jouissance l'emporta.

Il resta en moi encore quelques instants, le temps que les spasmes qui parcouraient nos corps haletants se calment.

Il se débarrassa rapidement du préservatif et revint s'allonger près de moi. Je ne savais plus très bien comment agir. Je venais de vivre la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de ma vie avec un quasi inconnu, au milieu d'une tempête de neige. Comment allions- nous nous comporter, allions-nous recommencer ou faire comme si de rien était, jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent ? Les doutes et les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Edward les balaya tous, en m'attira à lui et en me plaquant contre son torse :

- Miss Swan, vous êtes incroyable. Je…je n'avais jamais ressenti ça…pour personne. Je crois que je ne vais plus jamais vous laissez repartir. _Dit-il en m'entourant de se bras puissants._

- Et qui vous dit que j'ai envie de rester Monsieur Cullen. _Soufflais-je mutine, alors qu'au fond de moi j'éprouvais un réel soulagement, qu'il semble partager les mêmes sentiments que moi._

- Mais qui vous dit que j'attends votre autorisation, Miss Swan. _Sourit-il contre ma nuque. _Je pourrais vous y contraindre. _Continua-t-il, d'un ton joueur._

- Ah oui et comment ? _Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui, sans toutefois me défaire de son étreinte rassurante._

- Il m'a semblé apercevoir une paire de menotte dans votre sac à malice. _Il finit sa phrase par un clin d'œil._ D'ailleurs, Bella es-tu réellement journaliste.

- Tu pourras contacter le Seattle Times, si tu as des doutes. Et pour ta gouverne, ce sac contenait des cadeaux de Noël…Pour mes amis. _Précisais-je avant qu'il ne s'imagine n'importe quoi._

- Je crois que tu devras leur en trouver d'autres.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ?

- Oh, mais c'est simple. Je compte bien tester chacun de ces accessoires avec toi. _Me répondit-il avec un naturel désarmant, et un sourire carnassier._

Et pour mon plus grand plaisir, Edward avait tenu sa promesse. Nous avions refait l'amour cette nuit là, quasiment jusqu'au petit matin. Il m'avait attaché aux barreaux du lit, et avait pris un malin plaisir à me torturer avec le canard vibrant que j'avais projeté d'offrir à Alice. J'avais également eu droit à un incroyable cunnilingus.

Je lui avais ensuite rendu la pareille en le menottant et en lui offrant, m'avait-il dit, la meilleure fellation de sa vie. J'en avais rougi.

Après un petit déjeuner au lit, qu'il m'avait concocté et une douche prise en commun, nous avions recommencé à jouer à nous donner du plaisir, avec ou sans accessoire. Nous avions parlé aussi, entre deux étreintes passionnées

J'avais appris qu'Edward avait loué le chalet car il venait de rompre avec sa petite amie, qu'il avait surpris dans une situation plus que compromettante. Il souhaitait changer d'air et profiter de la vie…

Il était architecte et l'endroit appartenait à un de ses clients pour lequel il avait rénové une maison à Seattle. Il était fils unique, tout comme moi et jouais du piano depuis l'âge de 5 ans.

Il m'avait interrogé sur mes amis, se montrant particulièrement intéressé de savoir à qui je destinais mes « cadeaux » et ma famille. Il m'avait demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas passé Noël avec eux. Je lui avais raconté pour mon reportage à Vegas. Ensuite il avait déniché un jeu de carte dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine et avait exigé une démonstration de distribution de cartes, qui avait fini en partie de strip poker, dont chacun de nous était sorti vainqueur.

Curieusement j'avais même découvert que je connaissais son père, le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, qui m'avait soigné une fois aux urgences, pour une entaille à la main.

Edward était un amant insatiable et il m'avait procuré plus d'orgasmes en à peine 48 heures que le dernier type avec qui j'étais sorti pendant près de 6 mois.

Le matin du 2 janvier, alors que nous dormions lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous avions été réveillés par des coups frappés à la porte du chalet.

Edward avait réagi le premier, il avait enfilé rapidement un jean et était descendu ouvrir. En entendant la voix de mon père, j'avais compris que notre bulle venait d'éclater.

Le bruit des pas de mon amant dans l'escalier, achevèrent de me ramener à la réalité.

- Bella, ton père est en bas. _Me dit-il soudain gêné._

- J'avais entendu, merci. _Répondis-je sur un ton, plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu. _Je m'habille et je descends tout de suite.

Prise d'une gêne soudaine, je me tournais pour mettre mon jeans et un sweat qu'Edward m'avait passé. Je sentais son regard dans mon dos. Réalisant mon erreur, je m'apprêtais à retirer le vêtement, quand la main d'Edward se referma sur mon poignet.

- Garde-le. _Souffla-t-il._

- Non, je ne pourrais pas te le rendre. _Répliquais-je, alors qu'un sentiment d'amertume m'envahissait._

- Bella…_Murmura-t-il d'un ton las, en collant mon dos contre son torse et en posant mon menton sur ma tête._

- Je sais Edward. Ne dit rien, ce n'est pas la peine. On ne sait rien promis. On a pris du bon temps. Maintenant c'est fini, chacun reprend sa vie. On referme la parenthèse.

Il s'écarta de moi, et je ressenti un vide immense se creuser en moi.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, pourquoi tu dis ça.

- Par ce que c'est la vérité. Je sais ce que tu penses. _Rétorquais-je acide._

- Ah bon ?

- Tu sors d'une histoire, tu ne veux pas t'engager. On s'est éclater ensemble, mais je me vois mal en copine de baise, donc restons en là.

- Tu fais toujours les demandes et les réponses, ou j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur, parce qu'on a couché ensemble. _S'emporta-t-il._

- Tu vas peut être me dire que tu veux du sérieux entre nous ? Ne te voile pas la face, s'il te plait.

- C'est peut être toi, qui n'assume pas et qui a la trouille.

- Comme si le problème venait de moi. C'est un peu facile de retourner la situation. Tu n'as pas sauté deux poufiasses dont tu te foutais complètement, avant de tomber sur moi ? Corrige-moi si je fais erreur. _Lui jetais-je à la figure._

- Je me suis montré honnête avec toi.

- Et je le suis tout autant. _Déclarais-je en sortant de la pièce._

Au rez-de-chaussée, je trouvais Charlie qui me sauta littéralement dessus en me prenant dans ses bras. Il m'expliqua à quel point il était mort d'inquiétude durant ces deux jours et qu'il eut été averti par Alice et les autres de mon absence du 31. La tempête de neige avait coupé les lignes téléphoniques, l'électricité et aussi plusieurs routes, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'avait retrouvé ma voiture que ce matin.

J'essayais de faire bonne figure pendant le récit de Charlie, mais mes pensées étaient tournées vers Edward qui n'était pas redescendu.

- Bells ? Tu m'écoutes ? _La voix de Charlie me ramena à la réalité, alors que mon esprit réfléchissait à la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Edward._

- Oui.

- J'ai une paire de chaines, que Jacob est en train de monter sur ta voiture. Tu crois que tu pourras conduire jusqu'à Forks ?

- Sans problème. Jake est ici ?

- Oui, lui aussi était inquiet pour toi. Tu sais que tu es comme une sœur pour lui.

Ces dernières paroles m'arrachèrent un sourire. Je doutais franchement qu'il considère ainsi. Jacob était mon ami d'enfance et c'était également avec lui que j'avais perdu ma virginité, mais ça Charlie l'ignorait, sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de sa peau.

- Tu as des affaires à récupérer ? _M'interrogea Charlie._

- Oui quelques unes. Je vais les rassembler, tout de suite. J'ai hâte de rentrer pour rassurer la bande. _Et pour m'éloigner d'Edward, gardais-je pour moi._

- Ok, dans ce cas, je vais voir où en est Jake. On se retrouve à ta voiture, ça ira ?

- Ça devrait. _Soufflais-je._

- Au fait, remercie ce type pour moi. C'est grâce à lui que je te retrouve entière. _Me dit-il en sortant._

Entière, je n'étais plus sûre de l'être depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je pris conscience, de ce qu'il fallait que je remonte à l'étage chercher mon sac, ce qui voulait dire croiser de nouveau le regard d'Edward.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de remonter.

En pénétrant dans la chambre je fus sais d'effroi. Edward se tenait sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains, et semblait retenir un sanglot.

Je n'avais pas dû être assez discrète et il releva vivement son visage vers moi. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent. Je pouvais lire en lui l'incompréhension, la stupeur, la colère, la douleur et autre chose d'indéfinissable.

- Je viens récupérer mes affaires. _Fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire, pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre nous._

Toute la légèreté de notre parenthèse enchantée s'était envolée. Edward se leva prestement et quitta la pièce.

**EPOV**

Elle m'avait eu. On avait joué et je m'étais de nouveau brûler les ailes.

Je connaissais cette fille depuis moins de 48 heures et elle venait de me briser le cœur. La douleur que je ressentais était sans commune mesure avec ce que j'avais subi à cause de Victoria.

Bella m'avait littéralement ensorcelé. J'avais d'abord cru à une simple attirance physique, bien qu'extrêmement forte. C'est vrai que faire l'amour avec elle s'était révélé être une expérience phénoménale. Notre entente sur le plan sexuel était prodigieuse.

Hélas et à mon esprit défendant, il y avait bien plus. Je l'avais entraperçu lors du dîner, le soir du réveillon, mais toutes nos discussions me l'avaient ensuite confirmé.

Elle était dotée d'une intelligence rare. Elle était drôle, douce, sincère, généreuse, courageuse, modeste. Elle savait se montrer tour à tour spontanée, quand nous faisions l'amour, et réservée, quand vous discutions de sujets personnels.

Même ses défauts me plaisaient, tel que son incorrigible maladresse, qui la rendait attachante et vous donnait envie de la protéger.

Elle avait des mimiques craquantes, comme sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à me jouer un tour.

J'étais irrévocablement et inconditionnellement tombé amoureux de Bella Swan et il fallait que je m'en rende compte au moment où j'allais la voir disparaitre de ma vie.

L'échange musclé que nous venions d'avoir avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre ne me laissait que peu d'espoir d'envisager une suite à notre histoire.

Je ne sais pour quelle raison, elle s'était persuadée que je ne voulais rien d'autre que du sexe avec elle.

J'avais fait l'erreur de lui parler des deux filles avec qui j'avais couché depuis ma rupture et elle en avait déduit que je ne voulais plus m'engager.

A vrai dire, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui donner tort puisqu'il y a encore deux jours je clamais haut et fort que l'amour c'était fini pour moi.

Ça, c'était avant elle. Elle avait tout balayé, en me laissant, paumé, perdu, foutu, sans elle.

**BPOV**

Je ramassais à la hâte mes vêtements éparpillés souhaitant quitter le chalet au plus vite. Je laissais mon « sac à malice », comme l'avait baptisé Edward et son contenu, ne voulant pas me rappeler ce que j'avais vécu entre ces murs.

Je m'efforçais de ne pas trop réfléchir à son étrange réaction. Était-ce parce que je ne voulais pas être un plan cul ? Il ne me l'avait pas demandé explicitement mais il m'avait bien dit qu'il s'était isolé dans ce chalet pour oublier sa rupture. Il m'avait aussi indiqué ne plus vouloir s'attacher et avoir couché avec deux nanas de Forks. J'en avais tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient. C'était mon job après tout : Prendre des faits, les assembler et tirer la vérité.

Et moi, qu'est ce que je voulais. Qu'est ce que je ressentais pour Edward Cullen ?

Dans ses bras, j'avais certainement passé les plus belles heures de ma vie et ça me brisait le cœur que ça s'arrête. Toutefois, j'étais sûre que continuer à la voir, et juste coucher avec lui ne me suffirais pas, sauf si je voulais souffrir plus encore.

En passant par la salle de bain, je pris ma trousse de toilette et referma mon sac à la va vite, en me précipitant dans les escaliers. Il fallait vraiment que je parte très vite.

Arrivée devant la porte je ne m'autorisais même pas à jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon, pour voir si Edward y était.

- Reste. _Tonna une voix que je connaissais trop bien à présent._

- Tu crois pouvoir me retenir avec un mot. _Dis-je, sans me retourner, toujours la main sur la poignée._

- Non…mais j'espère avec trois…

- …

- Je t'aime.

Mue par une force invisible je lui fis face. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si proche de moi et failli me heurter à son torse.

D'une main tremblante, il leva mon menton afin que nos regards se croisent.

- Je t'aime Isabella Mary Swan. _Il prononça ces mots d'une voix claire et assurée, cette fois._

- …

- Tu n'as rien à répondre.

- Non, je préfère te montrer. _Murmurais-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes._

Je mettais dans ce baiser, tout ce que je ressentais pour lui : le désir, la passion, la tendresse et la certitude d'un amour naissant. Il y répondit de la même manière. C'était un baiser qui commençait calmement, presque timidement, comme si c'était notre premier baiser, mais qui prenait de plus en plus l'ampleur, quitte à nous submerger, comme les sentiments que nous avions l'un pour l'autre et que nous venions de dévoiler.

A la fin de cette étreinte, Edward posa son front sur le mien et inspira profondément l'odeur de mes cheveux et me serrant un peu plus contre lui. Par ses gestes, d'une douceur infinie, il avait capturé mon cœur et m'avait offert le sien.

Je n'allais pas rester dans ce chalet, comme Edward me l'avait demandé. J'allais faire mieux, j'allais l'emmener avec moi et je comptais bien ne plus le laisser partir, jamais.

**FIN**


	2. Annonce

**Coucou chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**La fin du concours s'annonce sur le forum http : / damn – addict – lemon . forumgratuit . fr**

**Les votes seront clôturés ce soir à minuit et les résultats proclamés le 1er février. **

**Après plusieurs demandes, je vous propose donc de publier une mini suite à cette fic, si ça vous tente toujours.**

**Elle s'appellera « Retour à la réalité ».**

**Je publierais le premier chapitre demain.**

**Bye, et bonne lecture.**


End file.
